Its Just A Game
by PenPal11O
Summary: Tired of a boring life, a man pays for the ultimate game system and decides to dive into our beloved ninja world to play and have a good time, no matter how good this system is, no matter how real it will all feel to him, just remember that its a game, nothing bout it is real. No matter how real it seems.


_**? POV**_

Things are never easy for us, one day you can be on the top of the world, the next you are in the dumps because someone at the top thought they could make more money by screwing a bunch of people over, but me, I'm a no body, I have nothing about my self-worth telling, nothing anyone will remember when I die. So I live life, it's not hard it's not easy, but its mine. But I can tell you this, today is my first day off for a while, and I'm going to use it to start a new game. With the rise of the full dive gaming systems the world of gamers is rather large now a days with one company leading the charge, 'Hazmat INC', with the drive for complex AI machine learning in the games so powerful even if two people play the same game they can never have the same experience, the worlds with in the games don't just feel real, but almost are, the only thing blocking them being that it is not alive.

For me , im just going to play the free game I got with my system, some game based on Naruto, I know the story rather well from back in the day when I was a weeb, and I do think I can be fun to go around as a ninja. Well enough small talk lets' get to it.

…

**Welcome to your game, world generation at 100%**

**Would you like to play the tutorial?**

**[YES] – [NO]**

"A tutorial? I don't need to play no tutorial "

**Very well, lets' move on to character creation.**

**The default appearance will be made from your own body.**

**Any alteration is allowed, but some are locked due to balance.**

"alright that seems fine,alright the height seems fine for what I need it for, I can't seem to be older than 12 so I guess I need to start at an age I can be a Genin , alright lets' do this, short black hair in a crew cut, small blue eyes, a sharp chin , small cheek bones and I think I will add a single brown patch in the hair."

**Well done, would you like to choses your name, and starting location, or would you like it to be randomised **

"Do it at random, I want to be taken by shock by the way this world works"

**Very well, would you like to play this as a rpg with level ups, or as close to reality as possible.**

"Na ive read far to many OP gamer fics in my time, I think it will get old to fast ,ultra-reality mode please "

**Lastly you like to activate wild-card mode**

**-Wild-Card Mode- A few small changes will be made to the world to keep you on your toes.**

"Alright I think I can do that, turn that on"

**Booting up world**

**WARNING**

**Remember that this is just a game, as real as it feels, as much as you can come to care about the characters you meet, they are not real.**

**Character history is being simulated. **

**Please wait**

…

**You are Hideo Sakurai , orphan son of a old merchant family, you have a living older half-brother who raised you for a time before he just left one day, taking all the family fortune with him, leaving you alone with nothing. You don't know how long you were alone for before you were found and taken to the hidden leaf. Yesterday you were told you had the choice to become a ninja today is your first day of class, don't be late.**

_**Third person POV**_

Waking up from his bed with a shock Hideo looks around at the small, dirty dusty home he finds himself in, a weird feeling all over him as he lays on what feels like a rather cheap bed, Sitting up and looking at his reflection in a window ,all he sees is the face he made looking back.

"Yes, this is so cool, I can't believe this " He says with a smile, jumping out of bed moving to what looks like a wardrobe to get some clothes and,,, "Oh no am I supposed to be a god dang edge-lord " He says with some anger, nothing but torn black clothing and hoodys as far as he can see. With a deep sigh he get dressed, long black pants dark as night, white bandages wrapped around the left leg right above the knee , a torn, raggedy dark blue shirt, a large baggy hooded jacket filled with pockets that each have knives in them. And a mask that looks like its ripped right off of Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat "well I guess not everything is the good, my god I look like a protagonist " He adds before leaving the room.

With a skip in his step and a smile on his face he leaves the home, not bothering to lock the door as there was nothing in there worth stealing at all. Making his way down the road, using his memories of this world to get to the first day of class before he could be late, looking around the village with interest, this is a dream for anyone who has any love for this series, the hidden leaf village in all its glory, people of all ages around, the young children playing with each other, the adults making deals with shops to save some money, the elderly talking to each other about the good old days, and now it was his to play with. For now though, he will play nice and see what he can learn. With a slight hesitation he opens the door of the academe and walks to the front desk.

"Pardon me, I was told that I must come here today" Hideo says as he tries to not sound like a jerk, even if le looks like one.

"Ah okay young man I just need you to tell me what your name is and I can send you to your class" The Rather old man behind the counter says , a warm smile on his face as he looks at me.

"My name is Hideo Sakurai, it is a pleasure to meet you sir" Hideo said with a light bow ,his eyes never leaving the older mans.

"Alright this is easy enough, just go to the last door down that hall way and you should find your class for the next few years " He says as he lightly points his hand down the way.

Hideo starts to walk down the hall, his head looking back just enough to nod his head to thank the man, whom responds with a light smile. Coming to the class room, he walks in the open door and finds a few faces turning to look at him none, of them faces that he knows, with a light sigh he walks to the nearest chair to take a seat and wait out the next few minutes as people come into the class.

After what feels like a hour the teacher comes in, a young women with a scary set of scars on her face "My name is Yagi Eitsu, you will call me Eitsu-sensei, I'm going to whip you brats into the most power set of genin to ever come out of this village, or kill you trying" she says with a sick look in her eyes,,, I like her.

"for now we are going to take these first few days taking small tests to see your levels and to get to know each other , so this is your official welcome to the worst years of your life" Eitsu-sensei adds with a truly horrifying smile spreading onto her face. With a light shiver of fear Hideo gets out the things he thinks he will need for a test.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Hell was a word not used lightly by Hideo, not something he would say unless he meant it, and what he had to do today was hell. A written test that he had to re do until he got a high grade and then a workout that would kill him many times over had this been the real world, all in the space of a few hours, and then he had to do it all again from the top, needless to say a few of them dropped out the first day, but as much of a hell it was Hideo did enjoy it somewhat. But now he needed to get home, with a quick check of the UI he saw that only an hour passed irl so he has time to kill in game before things get to crazy, and let's face it, things will be wild with the way this system works.

With a smile on his face he makes his way to the dirty dusty place he woke up in, noting to himself that he really should clean the place up if he was going to live there from now on.

'since this is a game I wonder what kind of stuff I can do' Hideo thinks softly "Status"

**NAME: Hideo Sakurai**

**Age: 12**

**Gender Identity: Not decided**

**Occupation: Ninja Student**

**Lv-{NOT ACTIVE IN CURRENT GAME MODE}**

**Stat points-{NOT ACTIVE IN CURRENT GAME MODE}**

'well that's neat I guess, with the settings I picked out I guess they turned the rpg aspect of this world, this can be fun' He thinks as he closes the menu with a swipe of his hand, looking to the rode ahead of him, 'lets have fun with this after all its all just a game in the end, nothing I do matters here anyway, also im a guy "options"

**-GAME MODE-**

**-WORLD SETTINGS-**

**-UI SETTINGS-**

**-CHEAT MENU-**

'Short clean and sweet I see, I will have to play around with this later, and the cheats might be a nice thing to play with if I get bored here' Arriving at his home with a sigh Hideo sets to start cleaning the place up "I wonder if this is going to be as good I think it will be "

_**2 IN GAME YEARS LATER**_

After some time of balancing his life in the real world and having a good time in the game the time soon came for him to become a ninja, in the days leading from when he started to now nothing much happened to him, no friends were made, nothing fancy was done, for the most part all he did all day every day was train himself as an all-rounder, a jack of all trades that could fit with any team setting easily and with the right king of training he could grow in what he needs in the field rather than just taking what he can from everything .

A deep smile under his mask as he waits for Eitsu-sensei to come in and tell him who he would be working with for the next few months leading up to the chunin exams, everyone else avoiding him due to the edge lord looks and the creepy aura around him as he sat there shaking lightly.

"What's wrong with him this time?"

"His so weird"

"Look at him"

"Why is he still dresses like that"

"I think he is going to do something to us if we end up on his team"

This was normal, the Ai talking about him like this, at times it gets hard to remember that they are fake, all their reactions to the things he does feel so real to him that it can be a challenge to not take it seriously.

"ALRIGHT CLASS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" Eitsu says as she comes in, her face seeming so much older than it should look ,dealing with this class took its toll on her, not at all my fault though,. "you few brats managed to pass and are going to be ninjas now, so good for you, now listen up and I will tell you who you going to be stuck with as your Jonin and team members"

My excitement might be quite clear, dealing with this hell like ninja training to get this far and it will be worth it, this was really the longest tutorial ever and it will be so much worth it when I get,,,

",,and due to there being an uneven number of you, Hideo Sakurai will be placed in the Genin reserves core to be placed on a team with the next years graduating class,"

…."WHAAAAT!?"

**CHAPTER END**

**This is just a dumb little thing I put together for fun, I might update this if it gets at least 2 or 3 requests to do so. **

**REVIEW and tell me what I can do to do better or if you just want to say you love me. **


End file.
